Evelynn/Strategy
Skill usage * is an effective roamer. Use to scout out and surprise enemy champions that overextend and possibly get a kill. This is most effective early game. By roaming, this allows your solo laner to farm minions while keeping the enemy solo back and losing them gold and experience. * can excel at pushing a lane and jungling by spamming . Try to stand so it hits many creeps. * Level up first for an AD/On-hit build and first for an AP build. * Use on a nearby minion when attacking a tower. * is a good partner for or . Her will help to proc and . Likwise, she is quite ineffective against either of them for the same reason. * Your can be easily neutralized by early game. Don't be too hasty in attacking early. Take your time, scope out the battle before joining and use your element of surprise to your advantage. * Use to return to and move among lanes faster. Be careful using this before a gank in case you need it to escape. * With a maxed out attack speed boost, you need a 94.66% boost to reach the cap. * is a great scout as she can walk past regular without being seen. Be wary of , as their true sight can detect stealth units. * Since is based on the current health of the enemy and has no minimum damage, avoid using it on low-health opponents. The damage will be incredibly low. Build usage * A gold per 10 item such as is necessary for roaming, as the gold generation will make up for the lack of farming. * takes care of most of your mana issues. ** An early or its build path ( is an excellent choice) will drastically improve the effectiveness of passive mana regen as its restoration is based on her maximum mana. * The low cooldown on allows Evelynn to make full use of ** / / , giving her a large damage boost and making it a core items for her. ** to constantly slow enemies. ** Quickly max / / . Though the mana regen isn't really needed with her . They can be cost effective if you have a lot of other mana items, such as , , and . ** It also helps quickly stack making it very cost effective for a DPS build, but not a burst build since you won't have the stacks when you need to burst someone. * With both AD. AP, and a AS buff, Evelynn can effectively mix and match any offensive item. See what defenses the enemy is building so you can adapt within your build. For instance, if they build when you're playing Hybrid, build instead of . If they all build then avoid building AP. If they build health, then with AP + CDR for your ult can help, but items with sustain such as can let you fight tanks indefinitely, and can also be a good choice. Some good items are: ** AD ( / , , and ). For more single target damage and sustained damage against low armor targets if you buy Black Cleaver. ** AP ( , , and ). For more multi-target damage and slightly better nukes. ** On-Hit ( , and ). For high single target damage against low magic resist targets. *See below for the attack speed cap. ** Hybrid ( , and ). For a balance. Hybrid is squishy if you invest purely in offensive power, and since it relies on being in melee range, you will usually need to have at least 2 tanky items to survive. ** Note that Evelynn is inherently squishy, so any melee oriented builds must have some items devoted to tankiness, such as or . * Since gives you 120% attack speed bonus, you can reach the 2.500 attack speed cap very easily ) / * 100 - 120 round 2}} }}% more at level 18). So it may not be wise to spend too much gold on attack speed items. * Speed items, such as and allow you to gank a lot faster and gain extra kills, keep enemies more uncertain where you are, and help you escape if you're seen out of position. Keep in mind that slows are more powerful than Hastes (Movespeed buffs), and that movespeed items do not give much tankiness, so if you are caught or like going into melee range, a tankier item would be better thanks to the movespeed bonus from . * Think twice before buying enemy affecting aura items such as as the enemy can notice these affects from a distance, alerting them to your presence and possibly ruining your surprise. Ally affecting aura items can also be noticed, but with more difficulty. This is not an issue with due to this item having only 600 range, while Evelynn's stealth range is 700. * When jungling, consider getting a as the massive attack speed buff from and the low cooldown of will ensure that its passive Incinerate will always be applied on enemies. Recommended builds Countering * Always look out for in your lane. Because of her stealth, she can easily sneak behind unsuspecting players who are overextended. Be aware that her movement speed boost can make her very surprising. * You can protect your lane by purchasing s and placing them in the river. Be careful if using s as if she comes into your brush already stealthed, you will not be able to see her until she unstealths, and that may be too late. * Evelynn can be built with either Ability Power, Attack Damage or even a mix of both. Pay attention to the way she builds to better decide what defensive items you should buy. However, she still deals a lot of magic damage even with an Attack Damage build, so Magic Resistance is rarely a bad option against her. * If Evelynn is building AD, she has a very weak early and mediocre mid, but trades for extremely high damage late game. If you are a squishy champ, stay behind tanks and try to focus her down. * Evelynn's stealth is lost when she takes damage. Harrassing her grealty reduces her sneaking ability. * If you think Evelynn is near, using spells like Vladimir's Tides of Blood (E) can deal damage to her if she is near (the missile will fly towards her but it wont take her out of stealth) Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies